


Eighth Wonder

by expiredbruise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, my soudam brainrot has overrun me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: “Dude, you’re just gonna leave me to prune in the rain?”“Grab the other end, shark toothed one.” Gundham passed the right side of the coat to Kazuichi. “Hold the back end as well.”“This is a- a pretty tight fit.” Kazuichi squished his shoulder into Gundham’s.Gundham huffed. “Then you may prune to the rain.”“No, wait, wait!”
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Eighth Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in 9 months and its just brainrot nonsense. its late and i hope its at least comprehensive im going insane rn <3

It was absolutely pouring as the class flooded out of the school. “Oh my…” Sonia frowned. “How sudden. It was just so sunny, as well…” 

Chiaki hummed behind her. “Don’t worry, Sonia,” She lifts her hand to rest over her chest. “I always carry an umbrella just in case. I wouldn’t want my games getting wet.” Her umbrella was a creamy white, and just big enough for them. “You may have to hold it, though. You’re a bit taller.” She smiled up at Sonia.

“Oh, wonderful! Thank you Nanami!” She scoops Chiaki up into an embrace, only setting her down when the rain starts to pick up harder. “Let us be off, then!” Sonia snapped open the umbrella, took Chiaki’s hand, and set off on their walk to the dorms.

“Ditched by your girlfriend, huh Tanaka?” Kazuichi kicks at Gundham’s leg where they both sat on top of the bricks of the raised flower bed. 

Gundham playfully scowls at him. “Fool, she’s but merely my friend. Must I say it so often?” Kazuichi shrugs and leans back. “Have you forgotten an umbrella, mortal?”

Kazuichi sighs. “Yeah man. Don’t even have one, period.” He watches Hajime and Nagito try to cram underneath a single person umbrella. Akane puts her bag over her head, making a run for it down the sidewalk. “Hm. You think I should do that?”

“How foolish can you be, Tamer of Automations? Surely you will slip and fall.” Like fate, Akane lets out a ‘Woah!’ before tumbling and falling into the patch of grass next to the sidewalk. 

The other boy laughs with a sigh. “Yeah, yeah…” He ponders for a moment. “You forget an umbrella too?”

Gundham pulls his scarf up to hide his cheeks. “It...seems I have.”

Kazuichi laughs at him. “Yeah? So why are you ruling out my idea? Got a better one, Hamster-chan?” Gundham falls quiet. “See? Told ya!”

“Well,” Gundham starts. He shakes off his coat, spreading it out and holding it over his head. “An improvised umbrella must do, it would seem.”

Kazuichi whined. “Dude, you’re just gonna leave me to prune in the rain?”

“Grab the other end, shark toothed one.” Gundham passed the right side of the coat to Kazuichi. “Hold the back end as well.”

“This is a- a pretty tight fit.” Kazuichi squished his shoulder into Gundham’s. 

Gundham huffed. “Then you may prune to the rain.”

“No, wait, wait!” Gundham laughed. “So mean, Hamster-chan!”

“Let us be on our way, then.”

One foot after the other, they steadily treaded their path towards the dormitory building. “You’re going a little slow, Hamster-chan.” 

Gundham huffed. “Do you wish to fall?” The air from Gundham’s huff hit him on his neck. Kazuichi shivered. “Are you getting cold, mortal?”

The heat from the air of his words hit his neck again, and his cheeks warmed. “Um, ah, yeah, a little.” Gundham stopped walking for a minute, and Kazuichi stopped as well. “What’d you stop for?”

The boy in question unraveled the scarf from around his neck, letting go of his own back corner to hang on to for a minute. “Turn to me.” Kazuichi felt his ears burn at his tone of voice, but turned nonetheless. Carefully, Gundham wrapped the scarf around his friend's neck, and Kazuichi felt his face flare.

“G-Gundham?”

Gundham reached to pull up his scarf to hide his flushed face, but he had just given it to Kazuichi, so he just made a grasp at air. “F-for the cold. It’s...Warm.”

And Gundham was right, it was warm. But, it smelled like pure Gundham, and it was pushed up against his nose. Everything was Gundham, Gundham, _Gundham_.

The boy pulled his dropped corner up and pressed up against Kazuichi. “Ready to continue?”

Kazuichi gave as much of a nod as he could without knocking their heads together.

They had gotten to the corner right before the building, after a couple more minutes of shuffling. Right as Kazuichi hit the turn in the sidewalk, his foot slipped and everything came crashing down.

Until it didn’t. 

“Kazuichi!” 

The coat had fallen to their feet. Gundham held him by the waist, staring into his eyes as the rain pounded around them. “Kaz...uichi.” 

Gundham’s hair was soaked. He didn’t notice it dripped between his eyes and hit his nose. They stayed there, still and silent, until Kazuichi managed to slip again, and now they were both soaked from the stream the sidewalk held. 

They stared at each other until Kazuichi let out a ‘pfft’, and then barked a loud laugh. Gundham covered his smile with his hand, until Kazuichi pulled it off with his laughing fit, and Gundham began to laugh, too.

Kazuichi splashed Gundham with the water pooled at their knees. Gundham smiled and splashed back. Kazuichi gathered a pool in his hands and splashed Gundham’s face. The latter pushed Kazuichi down into the soaked grass next to the sidewalk, Kazuichi laughing along with a yelp.

The laughing died down a little as they caught their breath. “Wow, I really love you.”

_‘What?’_

Kazuichi’s eyes suddenly widened as he slapped his hands over his mouth. _‘Oh, what an idiot, what an idiot, what an idiot-’_

Gundham peeled his hand away like he did his, and smiled down at him fondly. “Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi’s neck burned red. Nobody’s ever said his name like that. “Gundham, I…” And then there was a gentle, cold press to his lips.

‘Holy _shit_.’

Kazuichi pulled at the hem of Gundham’s shirt while Gundham pulled at the scarf around Kazuichi’s neck. He was wearing Gundham’s clothes, he smelled like Gundham, he was _kissing_ Gundham.

Gundham pulled up slowly. He rested his forehead on Kazuichi’s, until he was pulled in again by the back of his neck.

“Gundham,” Kazuichi sighed against his lips, Another kiss. “Gundham.” Another. “Kazuichi.” Another. Another. _Another_.

The next was broken off with a strike of lightning in the distance. And suddenly, all the adrenaline was gone. 

It was so. Fucking. Cold.

“Kazuichi. It seems we are...Soaked.”

“S-soaked? Dude, we’re drenched!”

Gundham sighed at his soaked clothes. “Perhaps a wash is due tonight.” He wrinkled his nose and sneezed, a small squeak compared to the rest of his demeanor. Very Un-Gundham-Like. 

“Dude…”

“I’d rather you not co-”

“That was so fucking cute, man.”

“H-huh?” Gundham tried to pull up his scarf that wasn’t there. He decided to look away instead. “Let’s...get out of the rain.”

Kazuichi smiled up at him. “Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll write something better and longer when im not half awake. if i delete this later and you saw it no u didnt <3


End file.
